


Tell me I'm the only one

by sorrowthesparrow



Series: In the case of Michał Aleksy Milkovich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dominant Ian, Feelings, Gif included, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Season 5 Trailer, Smut, Submissive Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowthesparrow/pseuds/sorrowthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From all the pushing Ian does, Mickey slowly learns to accept Ian's love and from under Ian's watchful eye, relearns how to give love back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me I'm the only one

“Suck my dick.” Ian’s voice is flat and his eyebrow is raised.

They are at Ian’s house in the Gallagher bathroom and this is the second time it has happened.

It is the most overt display of this power play thing they’d been doing since they first fucked. It sends a thrill through Mickey that shakes him to his core. With this so out in the open now, he can’t deny it, not to himself and especially not to Ian. He likes being pushed around by Ian. He loves being told what to do and when to do it. He loves feeling like he can turn his mind off and Ian will always be there to tell him what to do and push back against his defenses when he hesitates.

He drops to his knees almost immediately, his hands shaking with excitement as he reaches for Ian’s’ belt, eyes glued on Ian’s bulge.

The first time it happened, in Ian’s bedroom, Ian had let Mickey suck him off. Ian watched Mickey frantically unbuckle his belt and take him in.  
  
   

He barely made a sound and his facial expression barely changed. He made Mickey work for every breathy exhale. The almost detached way he was behaving made Mickey want to impress him. It turned him know to feel like Ian was above reacting to stimulation, like was in complete control, of himself and by extension Mickey.

He pushed Mickey in a way that made Mickey feel like he could do anything.

 _“Try harder. I know you can suck me better than that.”_ He had said, and when Mickey made him come in less than a minute, his mouth flooding with the salty and sweet taste of Ian’s cum, he was rewarded with a kiss and a whispered “ _I knew you could do it”_.

When he finally gets his mouth on Ian’s cock this time, Ian grabs him by his short hair, leans back against the tub, and fucks into him. He pushes his hips up roughly, choking Mickey with every other thrust. The sounds heady sounds of his own gagging, and the wet squelch of spit and precome are amplified by the tilled bathroom and only work to spur him on.

It seems Ian remembers Mickey’s drunkenly whispered words.

_“Choking and gagging on your Daddy dick would make me so fucking hot, firecrotch”_

Mickey moans at the idea of being used like this.

The idea of being so completely Ian’s that his own pleasure and his own agency are almost insignificant.

Mickey hears footsteps behind the door and tries to push off, but Ian holds him there, pressing the older man’s nose against the curly hair at the base his cock.

“No, let them hear. Give this to me, Mick.” He groans and pushes further.

As much as he says that, he seems to be aware of Mickey’s fear because he lowers his voice to a mere whisper. “Don’t you want them to see how happy you make me?” Again Ian pushes for ultimate surrender, and when Mickey gives it, Ian’s hands tighten in his locks and his words turn pleasantly praiseful.

Later that night, after a few drinks, Mickey straddles Ian’s body and rubs their erections together as the words for the second time in their relationship tumble out of his mouth without his control.

_“Is this good? I am I doing it just like you want it?” He whispers, his words a little slurred but still clear._

_“Why do you ask, Mick. You know you are.” Ian grunts out when Mickey reaches between them and takes his their cocks in both his hands, letting Ian’s grip on his hip and arse be the only thing keeping him from falling._

_“Because I want to be the best for you, Sir"_  
Mickey has only referred to Ian as Sir once before this moment, he was tipsy that time as well.  
Even then, it shouldn't shock Ian because whether or not they dwell on it, their relationship has always been leaning in the direction of kink anyway. Regardless of all of that, Ian's cock jerks at the breathy sound of Mickey’s voice, and the languid way his tongue wraps around those words. His hips thrust up into Mickey’s hands and he lets go completely. He is panting and can’t seem to get control of breathing from the fevered and sloppy motions of Mickey’s hands, and the needful look in his eyes.

_"Fuck, look Mick, don't you see how good you are to me, baby?” Ian pants as he swipes his cum on Mickey’s hand and pushes a finger in Mickey’s mouth. Mickey sucks it with vigor, his tongue peaking out to chase after Ian’s other fingers, until his low pitched whimpers are muffled by the four fingers in his mouth. “Jesus, Mickey, you’re so fucking intense!”_

~

When Ian pushes for Mickey to come out to everyone, Mickey only hesitates because he is uncertain if Ian will stay with him when does. Ian is using a harsh tone and mean words that confuse Mickey and makes him uncertain, and it isn't until Ian starts to walk away that Mickey decides it doesn't matter.

He comes out and he know he done the right thing and made Ian happy, when Ian rewards his actions with a smile and kiss atop his head.  


Later that night, after the violent standoff with his father, Mickey and Ian retreat to Mickey’s bedroom.

It is 4 AM when they get to up for a drink and snack break. They end up fucking for the fourth time that day.

“Tell me again, baby” Ian grunts out with his face buried in Mickey’s neck.

Mickey is lying on his back with his hands cuffed to the bed frame, a make shift blindfold over his eyes, and his legs hiked up Ian’s back.

“Wha-” Mickey’s words are slightly muffled by Ian’s fingers in his mouth so Ian regrettably pulls them out and clarifies.

“Tell me what you told him…”

“That you give it to me good” Mickey’s breath hitches with a particularly hard thrust “and hard and I love it.”

“You do, don’t you, Mick?” His thrusts pick up pace as loses a bit of his control. “You always fucking love it. You love me.”

Mickey nods frantically in response, lifting his head in search for Ian’s mouth. Ian places his mouth on Mickey’s but denies him the kiss he so desperately needs.

“What else?” Mickey can tell Ian is close, closer than he is. Mickey spread his legs slightly to bring Ian closer. “Closer” Mickey breathes and Ian’s large hands push Mickey’s legs apart further, lewdly spreading them into a split.

“I love sucking your cock. It makes me feel like I am yours to use. I want to be yours.”

“You are. You’re all mine, can’t you tell?” Ian groans and slows his thrusts teasingly. “I fucking love how wide you spread your legs for me, Mick. Don’t ever stop, okay, baby?”

“I won’t, I promise” Mickey pants out his promise, even though it burns to have his legs so widely spread.

He stays still and takes everything Ian is giving him. He lets himself enjoy being with Ian. Being Ian’s.

~*~  
Even though Ian has had some moment is detachment and manic episodes when he feels better, he tries to be present and there for Mickey, like Mickey had started to be for him when he wasn't. 

Today he is feeling good. He spent most of the early morning singing to Yevgeny and teaching Mickey what it meant to be a present father to his child. 

Mickey goes to the bedroom to shower and changed and when he gets Ian's green eyes cut to him and he smirks. Mickey can tell he still likes knowing that ever since he said he liked Mickey in a button down, Mickey never leaves the house in just a t-shirt and jeans anymore. 

“Where are you going?” Ian asks as he soothes baby Yev.

“Work” Mickey tries to keep his voice flat, but Ian sees straight through it to love and worship Mickey feels at the image of his dominant, his partner, taking care of his child.

Ian watches his discomfort closely and just as like he’d always done, he challenges Mickey again, this time with domesticity. Just like before, he starts harshly by roughly tugging at Mickey’s tie and placing a kiss on his cheek with a whispered _"Be good"._

 

This time however, regardless of his stiffness at the fact Ian is manhandling him in front of Mandy and thus partly revealing the nature of their relationship to her, Mickey is actually looking forward to the day when the walls come down and Ian is be able to touch him softly in a domestic setting as well.

"Love you. Bye." Mickey mumbles as he rushes out of the door. He may be ready to say it but that does not mean he is ready to see the cocky smirk on Ian's face every time he says it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave me some constructive criticism where I need it, some love if you feel it, and some hellos for the hell of it.
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
